


Reincarnation

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Alba Frühling & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Alba Frühling is a Dork, Alba Frühling is a Sweetheart, Alba and Ross are reincarnated, All Might is Healthy and Fine in this fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Memories of Past Life, Memory Loss, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oblivious Alba Frühling, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Obsessive Ross | Creasion, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Possessive Ross | Creasion, Reincarnation, Ross | Creasion & Todoroki Shouto Friendship, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Yandere Ross | Creasion, all of the gay, but Alba doesn't remember, can you tell i add tags on the fly, cause i forgot their names, hahaha, honestly no one but ross and alba exist from the senyuu verse, i just keep forgetting them, luckily (?) Ross does, or is it? ;), so w/e, then when i do remember, they're awkwardly added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: re·in·car·na·tion/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/nounnoun: reincarnationthe rebirth of a soul in a new body.Do you believe in reincarnation? What would happen if you happened to be reincarnated? What if you don't remember anything from your past life? What if someone you were close to is reborn as well, and just so happens to remember everything?What would you do then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Senyuu. hype? :3
> 
> I actually got this idea from reading a [doujinshi...](https://myreadingmanga.info/abare-hacchaku-mokomichi-senyuu-dj-shinyuu-ga-yowai-juu-sai-de-yande-shimatta-kudan-eng/) I have no life. :D

 

 

 

 

**_re·in·car·na·tion_ **   
**_/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/_ **   
**_noun_ **   
**_noun: reincarnation_ **   
**_the rebirth of a soul in a new body._ **

  
_Do you believe in reincarnation? What would happen if you happened to be reincarnated? What if you don't remember anything from your past life? What if someone you were close to is reborn as well, and just so happens to remember everything?_

_What would you do then?_

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alba Frühling wasn’t born from Japanese origin. His coconut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes made him plain, even by normal standards, but, in Japan, it outcasted him as different even more. Alba was born in Germany but moved to Japan with his mother at a very young age. He didn’t fit in with his peers, tripping over his words as he tried to speak Japanese and being viciously mocked for it.

He refused to mind it, though, as it was just a minor set back. He’ll get it one day! His positive and outgoing attitude made it easy for him to idolize heroes, watching them save civilians with smiles on their faces and working tirelessly to make sure the city was safe. Alba loved that, and even told his mother that he was going to be a hero when he grew up! In this world, people are born with magical abilities known as “quirks”, and they’re the mainstay for heroes everywhere.

Basically, if you had a quirk, you were set for life. Well, mostly; if you had a good quirk, then you were. There were those who had quirks that were seen as “weak” or “useless”, and Alba couldn’t really see why. Who cares if all someone can do is grow their hair a few inches at will? If they trained it up, they could make lassos out of it or something and tie up the bad guys! Maybe he was pushing the idea a bit too far, but, when it comes to quirks, being creative was never a  _ bad  _ thing.

His mom smiled at him and told him he’d be an amazing hero, making him preen. If his mom even said so, then it’s  _ got  _ to be true! Alba waited impatiently until his fourth birthday, the day when most people found out if they got a quirk or not. The brunette didn’t doubt for a second that he did, but he was anxious as to what it was. His mom had simple gravitation manipulation, to where she could make things lighter than a human float as if it were in space. Maybe he’d get a variation of that?

He had no idea what his dad’s quirk was, as his mom never talked about him, but that didn’t really matter. Mom was more than enough! Though, that did make him a bit more antsy to find out what his quirk could be… When his fourth birthday came, he was basically jumping off the walls, that’s how excited his was. His mother laughed at his antics and saw him off to school, like she normally did. Alba ran into the school, storming into his classroom and plopping himself down on his chair, eager to get it all over with so he could experiment to see what kind of quirk he got.

(Un)Luckily for him, he found out what his quirk was during recess. Alba had been swinging on the swingset alone, as usual, watching blankly as the other kids played, a smile plastered on his face as his mind raced with all the possibilities of what his quirk could be. As he continued to swing, his thoughts were interrupted by a whimper nearby. He dug his feet into the dirt, quickly turning around to see a group of kids bullying someone. Alba narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the situation.

Three boys stood in front of a smaller one with wild, curly green hair. The smaller boy lay on his hands and knees, nursing his stomach as the others laughed menacingly at him. Alba’s eyes widened as the boy looked up, glancing over at him, emerald green eyes splayed with tears, a silent message shining within them:  **_help me_ ** . Without thinking, Alba sprinted over to them, pushing the boys away, placing himself between them and the smaller boy laying on the ground.

They all looked at him in surprise as he glared at the bullies, defiance flaring up in his brown eyes. “Bullying’s not cool!”

They stared at him for a moment before barking out in laughter, pointing at him as if he were some sort of anomaly. “Yeah? And what’re  _ you  _ gonna do about it?”

Alba frowned, refusing to budge. “I’ll stop you!”

“Oh yeah? How? It’s not like you have a quirk,” one of them teased, the nails on their fingers growing an inch and sharpening slightly.

The brunette gulped but refused to back down. With they noticed that he wasn’t going to move any time soon, they attacked, slashing and punching at him harshly. Alba bit his tongue as to not cry out in pain, refusing to give the bullies what they wanted. This went on for a few minutes, the boy behind him begging for the bullies to stop, even trying to pry them off of him but getting smacked away each and every time. Alba wanted to do something,  _ anything _ , and that’s when it all happened.

All too fast, a storm of wind erupted around his body, swirling around him viscously, knocking the bullies off with ease. He stared in wide-eyed wonder as he watched the wind as it bent and curled as his fingers did, obeying their every movement. The bullies stared at him for a second before running away, screaming as they did so. The wind continued to whip around before slowly settling down. He blinked slowly, unsure of how to assess the situation, but was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle pull to his sleeve.

The boy he had been protecting stared at him with wide, worried eyes, his lower lip trembling in concern. “A-Are you okay?”

Alba blinked once again and beamed, ignoring the pain his lips and cheeks gave him in protest. “Yeah! How are you?”

“I-I’m fine,” he whispered, his voice so quiet the brunette almost didn’t hear him. If Alba didn’t know any better, he’d of thought the other was a girl. The shy boy glanced around for a bit before settling his gaze on his shoes, which were a bright red, “Wh-Why did you help me?”

That question caught him off guard, and he found himself answering without giving it any thought, “Because you needed help.”

Green eyes shot back up to his face, shock plainly written all over his face. Alba smiled, softer this time, “Besides, isn’t that what heroes do?”

Before he knew it, the other was crying. At first, Alba had panicked, but, once he saw the hope he hadn’t seen before shining in those deep green eyes, he knew it was for the best. He let it go on for a moment before speaking, deciding he needed to help this boy out.

“I’m Alba Frühling, what’s your name?”

The other sniffled and looked back up at him, giving him a smile even brighter than the sun, making his heart melt, “I-I’m Midoriya Izuku! I-It’s nice to meet you Fr-Fru-”

Alba snickered, “Just call be Alba.”

The greenette blushed deeply and nodded, “O-Okay, but only i-if you call me I-Izuku.”

He beamed, throwing the other an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Of course, Izuku!”

Izuku smiled back and that was the day Alba made his first and best friend.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MY NEW ACCOUNT!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereWizard/works)

Alright, so, I honestly didn't want to do this, as I wanted a fresh start, but I'd feel bad if I didn't say anything. I have decided to leave this account behind and start a new one. There was just too many things here and I wanted to start over so yeah... once I'm back on my laptop I'll link it but for now just know that no figs on this account will be continued. :( I'll also post this to my other fics so that everyone is on the same page!

 

Thank you,

Myu


End file.
